


Thirst

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2019 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Both of them, I did not edit this don't hate me, M/M, Reborn is reborn, Ricardo is an Auror??? I think??? I'm not that well versed in HP, Too Thirsty, also I hate the last bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 2: Sky Day [ First Date/ Blind Date | HP AU]Why, of all things, must Giotto be so bothered about his love life? Heck why must anyone be a busybody about his love life? His parents, his uncle, his guardians, Giotto, Giotto’s guardians, why are they so nosy?!And why, of all people, must it be Giotto?!A BLIND DATE OF ALL THINGS?!For once, Ricardo wished for long canines to rip Giotto’s neck off since curses wouldn’t do anything.AND A MUGGLE!





	Thirst

Ricardo sneered at his cousin, Giotto, who cheerily pulled him a muggle café. He was very, _very_ tempted to hex his stupid hair into dust. If only his wand wasn’t confiscated. (“I agreed, so why must you take my wand?!” “As if I’m stupid enough to let you keep your wand just so you can turn the other person into a rat.” “ _I’ll turn you into a rat, you stupid troll._ ”)

“Don’t put up such a sour face! You’ll scare him away.”

“ _Even better_.” Ricardo seethed. Why, of all things, must Giotto be so bothered about his love life? Heck why must _anyone_ be a busybody about his love life? His parents, his uncle, his guardians, Giotto, _Giotto’s guardians_ , why are they so nosy?!

And why, of all people, must it be _Giotto_?!

A BLIND DATE OF ALL THINGS?!

For once, Ricardo wished for long canines to rip Giotto’s neck off since curses wouldn’t do anything.

AND A MUGGLE!

Ricardo was still cursing up a storm inside him as he glared daggers at Giotto. If only looks could kill, Giotto would have been dead a thousand times. Giotto dragged him into the café— _Arcobaleno?_ —and started looking around, searching. He looked at ease, as though he had ventured to the café more than once already. He probably did, that stupid nerd.

Ricardo scoffed, couldn’t help but look around the place out of habit. He had to say, however, that the place was really nice. Homey. A point for the muggles, he guessed. “Ah—” Ricardo bristled at Giotto’s sudden sound. ‘ _Oh no—_ ’ “Reborn!”

Then his face morphed into disbelief at the name. Why _Reborn_ of all names?

Then his eyes widen.

Then he almost gaped— _almost_.

Near the window where the sun shone through, warming and lighting up the café, sat a man with fedora in black, pressed suit, drinking a cup of coffee. Tall and slender, yet muscular enough that Ricardo _knew_ he can easily crush someone with his biceps. With the ray of light shining down on him, he looked like an angel—no, a demon with a pair of wings. Reborn looked up and saw them, and for the short moment Ricardo’s eyes met those pair of dark orbs, he knew he was _doomed_.

“Yo.” Reborn greeted— _drawled_ , as Giotto pulled the stunned-dumb Ricardo to the table, pushing him onto the chair opposite of Reborn and plopped down in between, that stupid lightbulb troll.

“Sorry for making you wait! My cousin was making up a fuss for dragging him out of his bat cave.” Ricardo hissed and stomped on Giotto’s leg, unwillingly flushing. “Oh?” Reborn sounded amused as he smiled at Ricardo. “I’d like to see the bat cave someday, to see if Bruce Wayne is in there.”

“Why?” Ricardo managed to choke out, throat dry, not knowing if Reborn was messing with him or he was serious. Reborn chuckled. “To punch him, of course, for not getting together with Superman.”

Oh, _merlin_. Reborn was flirting with him! “Well you can come and punch him.” The moment those words left Ricardo’s mouth he screeched like a banshee inside. Reborn’s eyes glinted at that. Apparently, it was the right thing to say. Which was surprising and delightful because as far as Ricardo knew and as far as the disapproving look Giotto was shooting him, it wasn’t.

“I’m Reborn. Nice to meet you.” Reborn reached a hand over and Ricardo quickly grasp it, shaking it while secretly feeling him up. His hands were calloused, the same was as Ricardo’s, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It told a lot about what Reborn did for living, but Ricardo couldn’t pinpoint what. It wasn’t like he knew much of muggle’s job, anyway.

“Ricardo.” He had to clear his voice a few times, reluctantly pulling his hand away when Reborn’s firm grip relaxed, mourning at the lost. “Nice to meet you too.”

“So,” Reborn’s head tilted, giving him another look-over. “A policeman?” Ricardo did a double-take at the question. Policeman? Of _all_ muggle-job? Well, Ricardo _supposed_? His position in the magic world is similar to a policeman, no doubt, but still. _Still_.

“No—” Giotto stomped at his feet, to which he snarled back at his cousin. “Well—yes, I supposed.”

A glint flashed through Reborn’s eyes, sort of wary towards him and his cousin. “You don’t really look like one.”

Because he really wasn’t one??

“He gets that a lot.” Giotto interrupted, laughing. “He looked like a murderer instead, am I right?” Reborn raised an eyebrow, lips tugged up. “A hot one.” Giotto immediately wheezed loudly that it sounded like his lungs punctured while Ricardo was stunned frozen.

“ _Merlin—_ ”

Reborn just smirked.

.

“A policeman.”

“Well—”

“Reborn, really. A _policeman_.”

“Hey, you have to blame Giotto on that.”

“You could’ve just— _reject_ it!”

“Or not. He’s hot.”

“I’m done.”

.

Their first date, wasn’t exactly a first date. Ricardo was actually tailing a wizard—a wanted wizard—when he bumped into Reborn, who was tailing a mafia man. The both of them were surprised and long story short, they decided to pair up together. Because both their targets are in a ball, and they both lack of a partner for entry. So, why the heck not?

Oh, and did Ricardo mention that Reborn was actually cross-dressing as a woman?

The man was wearing a tight black dress with open back, long enough to sweep the floor. He was wearing a wig as well, but Ricardo recognized him immediately because of his cute curly sideburn. He was so gorgeous that Ricardo was stunned stupid yet again.

When the walked into the ballroom and despite donning a blank face, Ricardo was panicking inside. He had to do breathing exercises to calm himself down at the exposed back he was holding and how Reborn was pressing against him, looping a hand over his arm.

As they walked, he noticed that he was slightly taller than Reborn a little. And Reborn was wearing heels, which meant that Reborn was shorter than him by a few inches! Cute!!

Ricardo kept chanting ‘calm down’ in his heart as he swept his eyes through the crowd, easily picking out the wanted-wizard while wondering if he should cast a spell on Reborn for a short moment to catch the asshole and tossing him straight into Azkaban via teleportation spells. Or maybe Giotto’s office just to mess with him. Reborn was the same, cunning eyes locking onto his target as he chattered nonsense with Ricardo. He was trying to distract him plus planning how to ditch him halfway to take the head. (If things go well, he might even get a night with him, Reborn licked his lips.)

Why, of all times, must they meet each other now?

Just as a waiter passed by, Reborn swiftly plucked off two red wine from the tray and handed one to Ricardo. He twirled the cute, curly sideburn of his, smirking at Ricardo, his every action attracted Ricardo’s attention.

“I didn’t ask, but I’m too curious. Is there a criminal in the room, Mr Policeman?” He drawled the last part, playful and teasing but not without the small, tiny murderous glint in his eyes. If Ricardo showed any indication that he was here for him, or anything that would push Reborn into the public political eyes or whatsoever, he would kill him. Reborn had decided that since he started planning on hooking Ricardo.

But if he wasn’t, however, Reborn would happily feign that everything was fine, even though it would probably bite him back in the ass.

Ricardo, not fully registering the dripping poison, nodded. His eyes dilated slightly as he stared at Reborn, entranced. If he didn’t remember that he was still on duty, he would’ve probably drop kneel in front of Reborn and beg him for—for what, Ricardo didn’t know.

“A runaway.”

Reborn’s eyes narrowed a little before he relaxed, smiling. “Ah.”

“What about you?” Was Ricardo’s attempt to keep the conversation going, which was already a huge effort seeing that he would just ditch talking altogether if he could. The dangerous look appeared again for a split second. “Hmn, I’m hunting.” Reborn hummed, leaning back slightly as he sipped on the wine, arms crossed and back straight.

He was too beautiful, too graceful, too—

 _Bewitching_.

“Oh?”

“Uhum.” Ricardo swallowed, throat parched. He downed the wine and forced himself to look away, hand trembling so slightly that he himself didn’t notice. Just as he scanned through the room briefly again, he spotted his wanted-wizard.

He squinted, and frowned, which attracted Reborn’s attention who had turned to the same direction. There, he spotted his target. He raised an eyebrow. His target _was_ considered a runaway criminal. So, was he who Ricardo was tailing? Reborn hoped not because otherwise, he would have to fight Ricardo to kill him, and Reborn didn’t want to fight him under this circumstance, though he probably wouldn’t mind it _after_ they finished everything.

“Is that him, your man?” He casually-not-casually asked. “The one with gaudy white suit and pink tie?”

Ricardo’s gaze switched to the one standing next to his target. “Not _my_ man,” Was his first answer, out of reflex or what, he didn’t know. “And no.”

Reborn hummed, smiling against the wine glass. “Good.”

Ricardo twitched. “He’s _yours_ , then?” He asked, but not without heat or jealousy that started boiling inside. It almost overflowed when Reborn nodded, sparks and electricity tingling on the tip of his fingers. He almost— _almost_ —set himself on fire, something that he had not done since his teen years, at the thought of Reborn being together with someone else.

Then he noticed the bloodthirsty look that Ricardo was so familiar with, not on Reborn but on himself.

‘Ah.’ The flame in him quieted down, not fully extinguished, but calmed. He stared at the man’s face a little longer, drinking in the sight. Unbelievably, he fell deeper for the other. Unconsciously, he reached out and touched the other’s left cheek, skin paler than his hand. The eyes shifted their sight to him and sent electricity down his spine at how focused they were.

A smile played on Reborn’s beautiful lips.

They moved.

And Ricardo burned.

.

A dull thud against the wall followed by a groan echoed in the dim, silent room. Clothes rustled along with muffled moans, soft hums of appreciation and satisfaction. Calloused hands mapped the skin, caressed the scars, kissed the template.

Reborn gasped at a bite on his shoulder as he chuckled breathlessly, tugging Ricardo’s black hair and smirking at the grunt. “Eager, are we?”

Ricardo huffed and licked the wound, pushing the shorter man and kissing him in the mouth again. “I could say the same to you as well.” He grumbled. “And we haven’t even had a _date_.” Reborn laughed and tugged harder pulling him away from his face for a few more centimetres. His eyes glinted in heat and genuine interest as his lips tilted up, amused. “Old school.” He teased, but didn’t object it. “Tomorrow then.” He proposed.

Ricardo’s heart thumped at that, swelling in ecstasy. He kissed Reborn again and again. “Yes.” He managed, words slipping out of his mouth only to be captured by the other.

Reborn simply just pulled him closer.

.

Giotto looked at the paralyzed man covered in blood, wounds and—fur?—with disdain as he rang up G.

He was so not going to let Ricardo and Reborn meet during working hours

.

_“And so you’re saying that you’re not ‘Active’ but is actually a wizard?”_

_A sigh. “For the nth times, yes.”_

_Laughter rang out. “A policeman! You’re such a bad liar.”_

_“I wasn’t the one who said that.”_

_A kiss. “Hmn, but you agreed. Anyways,” Rustles, shifts and groans. A whisper. “Show me your magic.”_

.

_A gunshot rang out in the air and piercing screams filled the air. Reborn clicked his tongue as the people around him ran, the guards pulling out their own gun as they worked together on evacuating the guests, protecting the host, and slowly advancing on the culprit. Who was apparently an amateur assassin. Who made a mistake by screwing a good mission up._

_Like seriously, who the hell fires in open air with so many people around, much less without a silencer?!_

_Reborn wanted so badly to just punch some sense into that kid. He will, when all this shit was over._

_On one hand, Reborn could just leave them to kill his target because Ricardo was beside him but on the other, his pride wouldn’t let him do such thing. That was_ his _prey, goddammit. Stop. Trying. To. Steal. His. Food! For fuck sake, he was so going to ask for more money. He was not payed enough._

_Ricardo was holding onto his right hand tightly, glaring at the assassin who was panicking but stupidly determined to finish his job. Reborn was reminded yet again that he was a policeman—of sort—and cursed colourfully under his breath._

_He had to separate from him._

_Ricardo was muttering something under his breath, a hand slipped into his suit jacket and for a second, the thought of knocking the man out flashed through Reborn’s head. But he didn’t manage to do so when suddenly, a flash of light blasted towards them and the world tilted._

_He was aware that Ricardo was still holding his hand tightly, and he was also aware that they were no longer where they stood a millisecond ago. Also that his dress had a rip in it now because of that stupid flash._

_Ricardo turned to him with—with a wand in his hand and asked if he was alright, concerned even though their enemies were right in front of them… When did they—? What?_

_Then Ricardo’s eyes flashed in red and orange—oh, a sky—when he saw the rip in his dress. He growled under his breath and turned, glaring._

_“Petrificus totalus!”_

_“…” Reborn blinked as Ricardo’s target turned so stiff that balance was no longer there and they fell flat faced onto the ground. It was funny. “If it wasn’t for the fact that Giotto wanted you alive, I’d have blasted you into bits and pieces.”_

_Ricardo turned to him and took off his jacket, placing it over Reborn’s shoulder, seemingly ignoring the stares from everyone around him as they stood in place, stunned shock. Not one was braved enough to advance forward. So much for being trained security. Reborn rolled his eyes at both Ricardo’s fusses and the sheer absurdity._

_“You’ve a lot to explain, handsome.” He drawled, far too calm compared to his raging questions that rang in his head. (And oh god, was he so surprised by the sudden wand thing and stuff. It wasn’t dying will flames, oh no, it was something else. Something that tingles. Reborn didn’t doubt that he would’ve doubled over if he wasn’t so numbed at all the unexplainable shits that he had encountered.)_

_He pulled out his gun, strapped to his leg and pulled the trigger at his target, making sure to put more than enough flames into it and blasted the head into million bits and pieces. He then pulled once more, but this time it was aimed towards the stupid assassin. Fortunately for them, he did not blast them apart but merely shot them at their shoulder, making sure not to puncture the main arteries. “That’s how you kill someone, you waste of space.”_

_Ricardo snapped out of it and brought them—along with the wanted man—away._

**Author's Note:**

> As you all can see, I got lazy at the last part. I'm not gonna change anything else tho.
> 
> Giotto became the best wingman who regretted everything as both Ricardo and Reborn cause destruction in both the magic and muggle world. Tsuna who's only mentioned in this story wanted nothing but to punch Giotto. 
> 
> Also everyone in the ball was obliviated except for Reborn because Ricardo wouldn't let them and the wizards and witches have to compromise or not only him but the mafia world controlled by Tsuna would descend on them and tear them apart.  
> Okay I'm rambling.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
